


Promise

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Jon wants to go to her and touch his silvery skin so soft and cold at the same time. He wants to digs his hands on her hair and feels it intertwine around his fingers. Jon wants to get lost in those ice blue eyes and forgets about the world for a moment. Jon just want to be with her and forgets the last days when he had to make those awful decisions in order to get an army and protection for his people.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying to write something longer about them but this is the first solid idea that I have had... not much but I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> English is not my first language and I haven't write a lot smut in this laguage so I'm really sorry for the mistakes.

Jon goes after her and follows her to her empty room. He can feel her anger and sadness; and he knows she doesn't want to talk right now but he can't let one more second passing without saying anything to her. Jon is aware he's making a mistake but he doesn't want to do anything about that at the moment. The rest... the people who matter will understand why he has left the room to go after her.

"You shouldn't be here." It's the first thing she says when he closes the door after him. "What you've done it's disrespectful." She warns him.

Jon nods in silence. He has missed her so much. Jon wants to go to her and touch his silvery skin so soft and cold at the same time. He wants to digs his hands on her hair and feels it intertwine around his fingers. Jon wants to get lost in those ice blue eyes and forgets about the world for a moment. Jon just want to be with her and forgets the last days when he had to make those awful decisions in order to get an army and for his people.

"Don't make me go back to her." His says and his voice sounds like a plea. Jon doesn't want to go back to the mother of dragons; he just wants to be with her. "Forgive me." He says suddenly.

Sansa shivers at the sound of those words. He has nothing to be sorry about unless... This is wrong. Sansa knows this is wrong the exact moment he looks at his dark eyes. She should say something but for some reason she can't; she doesn't want to.

"Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive Jon." She says back after some seconds. She has to stop this.

"I did what I had to do for the North."

Sansa nods. She understands why he bent the knee and why he... She can't finish the thought; it's too painful even though she has known from the beginning that was an option.

"She is my queen but..."

"Don't finish that sentence Jon." She cuts him. He needs to be smarter than Ned and Robb. " You need to be better than out brother."

And that's the moment Jon realizes Sansa knows exactly why he's here. She knows his feelings. Sansa corresponds those feelings. Jon goes to her and takes her hands between his. Jon can notice the way she tries to escape from his touch but he holds her fragile hands and looks at her.

"I'm not trying to be Robb. I'm not trying to do the honourable and selfless thing in this situation." He starts. "I'm being cruel and unfair." He's not going to deny his intentions. Jon is too tired of losing and fighting. Jon knows how painful is the lost of a loved one and the possibility of having a future together. "I know this is a mistake but Sansa... It's you who I love. It's you who I want to protect. You is the main reason why I want to win this war."

Sansa should be fighting against what is happening but how can she? This is what she wants. This is what she desires. She doesn't want to fight against him. Sansa feels his hands freeing her. This is his way of saying her he will respect any decision she makes. She can leave the room and Jon will not follow her. Jon will not pursuing this mistake anymore. Jon is giving her a chance.

This is the first time a man gives her a chance in a long time.

Sansa moves her hands to his cheeks and pushes him. She can feel his breathe against her lips. She can still run away from this. She could leave the room knowing she did the right thing. She could be smarter than the rest of her family.

Jon's lips slightly touch her mouth.

It's not too late.

Their breathes collide.

Sansa gives herself second to look at the door before going back to Jon.

"Nobody can know about this." She murmurs. What they are about to do must be a secret.

"I will never talk about this."

"Not even Davos."

Jon denies with his head.

"Promise me."

"I promise I won't tell anyone about us." His voice was almost a whisper but Sansa hears him clear.

Sansa closes her eyes and the distance between them disappear.

Their lips meet and Sansa feels Jon's hands traveling around her neck to push her even closer to him. Sansa grabs his wrists and for one second she thinks about running. Her mind is working at the moment. She's trying to see the consequences of this action. This can ruin what she's trying to build in Winterfell. But at the same time this open more possibilities for them. This can bring them happiness in the uncertainty future or this can be their last chance to taste each other. Everything could end tomorrow. The army of the undead could be at their gates in the next days with promises of blood and death. Sansa is aware she's making excuses to justify this mistake but the feelings are real; the danger is real and Sansa is tired of trying to make the right decisions. She wants to be selfish and cruel like Jon. She wants to forget for one moment the threat that Winterfell is under.

"Don't think." Jon says against her lips. He understands now how Sansa's mind works all the time. Arya has warned him. Arya has told him everything she's done during his absence and Jon knows she's thinking all the time about what is best for Winterfell. He needs her to stop thinking. He wants her to enjoy this moment. "Don't think any more Sansa."

Sansa pushes back her head and looks at him. His dark eyes sparkle with pleasure and his fingers digs inside her hair. For one second Sansa has the necessity of pointing out to Jon the fact he has left Daenerys alone which is a rude thing for a host to do. But the words die on her throat.

She doesn't want to lose him.

She doesn't want to ruin this for them.

She has been dreaming about this since he left; since the moment Lord Baelish talked about the beauty of the mother of dragons...

"I won't..." Sansa whispers. "I promise I won't..."

Their lips meet again and this time there is no holding back. Jon's hands go to her back searching for the laces of her dress. And for one instant he stops and remembers Ygritte and his fantasy of tearing apart her dress... exactly what he's dying to do at that moment. Bit his hands are shivering with fear and desire because it wouldn't be appropriate to destroy the dress Sansa is wearing... no matter how much he wants it.

"Don't think." Sansa murmurs on his ear.

And Jon doesn't need anything else to put his fingers inside the laces to break them. She is not wearing one of those delicate and beautiful dresses from the capital that Jon could easily tears apart so he has to be content with just hearing the cords breaking under his touch. Jon should be gentle with her. He should be able to restrain himself in front of her after all the violence she had to endure and while he's taking off her dressing he tries to not be too abrupt in his movements Sansa is giving him a hungry kiss and her teeth has captured his lower lip and is hitting him roughly and avid.

"I'm not a delicate doll." She says when she frees his lips. Sansa hates when people treat her like she is something delicate that can be broken with a simple touch. She can endure anything and she wants to enjoy this moment with Jon without worrying about anything.

She works on Jon's clothes undying all the knots of what he's wearing. Undressing Jon is not easy and it's even more complicated when she feels the air against her nipples. Jon doesn't have any patience and moves his head down to bury it against her breasts. Mouth catching one of her nipples before suckling. Sansa moans with surprise and pleasure but her hands never stop till finally she can take off his clothes. The moment the last layer of cloth is on the ground Jon takes her and almost throws her to the bed. He looks like a predator and Sansa waits for him with open arms.

Jon jumps and is astride over her. Sansa touches his chest. It's not the first time she's seen the scars. She saw them the night before the battle of the bastard while Jon was changing in front of her. She didn't ask that night about them and she is not going to ask now; no matter how much she wants to know what happened to him. Sansa guesses Jon is having the same question now that for the first time he's seeing her scars. Bolton tried to destroy her in so different ways and at night he was really creative with her body. Sansa sees the anger raising on his eyes and sadness but just like her Jon doesn't make any question. That is a conversation for another moment.

Jon moves down to her. And goes back to play with her nipple. Sansa gasps and smiles. Her travels around his back. She feels his muscles moving and enjoys the pleasures he's giving her with the certainty this will be even better that this.

Than this is only the beginning.

One of Jon's hands is going up through her neck; his fingers touching her lips, going inside. Sansa bites them softly. She opens her legs when she feels his other hand between her thighs. She's wet and almost ready and Jon tastes his fingers and kisses her hungrily that Sansa corresponds avidly; tongues dancing around each other, trying to dominate the other. Jon is the first to break the contact. He wanted to say to her how beautiful she is, how much he loves her, all the things he would do only for her. But they don't have time for that now. He shouldn't be in her room. He shouldn't be too much time in her room. He licks her lips quickly and moves down. Jon puts his hands over her thighs and open them more before he buries his face between them.

Sansa covers her mouths when she feels his tongue touching her playing with her insides freely, with no shame. Her body tenses and she has to fight against the urge of closing her legs. Her other hand travels unsatisfying around the covers of the bed. She needs to feel him so it ends grabbing his hair. She bites the palm of her hand when Jon increases the rhythm of his tongue playing with her do it. Nobody can't hear them. Nobody can't suspect what is happening right now. So she tries to not make any sound while Jon is down there. He stops one second and his breath hits against her naked skin. Just one moment to catch her breath before he goes back to work on her. Sansa has always known about the pleasure of sex; she has read about that in some knight tales that she found hidden between boring texts of his father. This is what she has been waiting for. Her hands abandon her mouth and searches Jon's skin; she wants to touch him; she wants to feel the heat of his body burning her.

His hair is rubbing her legs increasing the pleasure. She bites her lips and her moans are small sobs. Her legs tremble and her body tenses. Sansa can't stop herself when she tries to push Jon's head. Her back arches and she pushes him harder. She has lost control over her body but Jon passes his arms around her legs and his tongue keeps licking her insides without stopping. And suddenly Sansa loses control completely and cums hard against Jon's mouth who cleans his face slowly, savouring her.

Sansa has her eyes closed and she's trying to catch her breath. Her body is still trembling and Sansa is too hot yet. She feels Jon moving and before she can do anything else he's kissing her and Sansa can taste herself on his lips. She would like to say something, anything but they don't have time. They don't have the time to enjoy the moment, to play a little bit more. It's getting late and if people see Jon leaving the room late they can suspect something is happening between them and suspicion is a thing they have to avoid at any cost. This is already too dangerous to even waste more time saying words that are out of place for them; no matter how badly they crave them.

So Sansa grabs Jon's arms and that is the only thing he needs to understand what she's waiting for and what he has to do. Jon stands up for one second to take off his pants to be completely naked in front of her. Jon accommodates himself over her and puts his dick between her legs ready to go in. He rubs the top of his cock before he starts going slowly inside like he's studying the situation till he has his dick completely inside her. Sansa can notice the way his dick stiffens with any slightly move making her feel full. He groans and remains quiet for some second. He starts with a slow pace at the beginning, going out and in. Sansa move a little to let him know he can go faster. And Jon's movement increases speed. Sansa looks at him, at his dark eyes that are shinning with pleasure. His breath hits her mouth and she makes the space between them disappear to gives him quick kisses. The thrusts are faster at each moment and harder. And Sansa's moans just make Jon more impatient and eager. She can feel the way he's losing control as well since his groans are longer and deeper and Sansa is afraid someone can hear them. So she passes one hand around the back of his neck to pull it and kiss him as hard as possible to make his moans drown on her mouth.

The rhythm is more frantic at every second that passes and Sansa feels again that fire spreading through her veins. She digs her nails on his skin unable to stop herself; without thinking that could leave a mark. She should be more careful but she can’t think about that at the moment. Jon is inside her and that’s all that matter.

Jon’s rough groans die in her mouth and both of them wish for that moment to last forever. Jon is tired of fighting. He just wants to be with her. Jon doesn’t want to leave her never again and he knows the moment this ends he will have to go back to a war he’s terrified. But it’s his duty and the only way to protect what he loves the most. So he runs away from all those thoughts and focus all his attention on her. He tries to remember the way her hair falls all over the mattress, the sweating falling through her cheeks, her swollen lips and her beautiful blue completely numb searching his. Jon can feel is about to cum but fight against it. He wants to last more. He wants to make this moment to last for them.

He’s pounding hard his cock inside her. He notices her body trembling under him. And the next moment he’s cumming inside her with a deep groan. She kisses him and Jon takes out his dick to fall next to her. Both of them are gasping for air.

Their mouths look for each other and they kiss. Sansa can feel his sweat against her hands. Jon fingers are playing with her hair. He loves toughing her hair so long and beautiful; it’s like touching a fire that doesn’t burn. She’s a northern but he has been kissed by the fire like Tormund like to say about redheads. Jon makes the contact more intense and intimate. He savours her and memorizes they way her tongue moves inside his mouth; her soft lips fighting for dominance.

When they break the contact, Jon indulges himself and gives her a quick kiss before he abandons the bed. Her beautiful dress is on the ground ruined. Jon takes his clothes and starts getting dressed under her intense glance. She’s not going to stop him.

“I…”

“Don’t.” She cuts him. She knows what he’s about to say and it’s better if he doesn’t. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I will keep them.” He replies. “Or I will die honouring them.”

Sansa knows she should stop him but she wants to hear what he has to say even if it’s a lie.

“I will come back to you. I promise.” Sansa wants to laugh because that sounds so naïve but she stops herself because it’s so nice to hear it. “When the war ends I will come back to you no matter what.” Sansa should tell him something. That promise is a lie o a delusional truth and Sansa knows it and should tell him that but she can’t do it. Even if it’s a delusional truth that is something she wants. She wants him to come back to her, she doesn’t want to be their only time together. Sansa wants to be the lady of Winterfell with Jon by her side. “I will.” He insists.

Sansa leaves the bed to go to him. She cups his face with the hands and bring their lips together.

“You promise.” She feed the lie but doesn’t feel like that. In that moment Sansa truly believes this can end well for them. Jon’s fingertip touches her skin softly and Sansa tilts her head to kiss them. “It’s time to go.”

Jon nods and goes to the door in silence. There is no more time for words between them. He has to leave the room now without anyone notice it. It’s not too late yet but it’s safer for them if nobody knows about this meeting. Jon looks at her one more second to her naked body and he has to control the urge to go to her. “I promise.” He murmurs and leave the room in silence.

When Sansa hears the door closed she goes back to the bed. The worst part of this is that she believes him. She believes his promises even if they sound stupid. Sansa could cry and lament but she doesn’t have time for that. There is a war and she needs to be ready. Sansa looks at the door. She needs to think about how to make his promises come true as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can write something else in the future about them.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome :D
> 
> Link to my tumblr as a writer: [Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
